


Promise

by KyuubiPandoraChan



Series: Promise [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation in Shower, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiPandoraChan/pseuds/KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: When they were younger, Aerith and Sephiroth made a promise that if they ended up being the last people who are not married yet, they will be together.She didn't know that her silly little promise was taken seriously as Sephiroth honored it when the last of their friends got hitched.Heartfelt confession and deeply buried secrets were conveyed as Aerith began to see her childhood friend in a different light.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth, Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth, Zack Fair & Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Promise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020324
Kudos: 19





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I wanted to write since I'm a sucker for them as childhood friends turn lover. Moreover, there are so many arts of them together as lab buddies. But what if the setting is a little different and they met in different circumstances. So this is a little alternate universe where everything is good with no Shinra experimenting on them.
> 
> And I will like to thank Tannarys for beta-reading this and for your wonderful inputs. Hope you find it satisfactory.
> 
> If anyone is interested in beta-reading some of this Aeriseph fic, do drop me a message.

_“Hey Seph?”_

_“Hnn…”_

_“If all of our friends ended up getting married and we are not, how about…”_

_“Yes?”_

_“We get together?”_

_“Sure.”_

Aerith sighed for the hundredth time as she looked at Zack and Cissnei smiling at each other while cutting their wedding cake that she baked. She was really happy for them but at the same time, it means that the little promise that she made with her childhood friend will be in effect since everyone she was close with was hitched. It was made so long ago that she was surprised that it even pop into her head. ‘It’s not possible that he remembered it.’

Just as she was going to sigh yet again, the person she has been thinking of was walking towards her.

‘Speak of the devil…’ She got up and put on a smile. “Hello Seph. What are you doing here?”

The silver-haired man raised his eyebrow. “Seeing that Zack is a mutual friend of ours, why wouldn’t I be here?”

Aerith spluttered and began to correct herself. “I know that. Let me rephrase. What brings you over to this little corner here?” She gestured to the secluded area that they were in. While everyone was celebrating happily, she just wanted to sit at the corner to contemplate her next move in life, away from all the noise.

“I thought that you might like some company.” He offered and handed her a cocktail.

The brunette smiled and took the offered drink. “Thanks. I might need this.” As she was taking a sip, she clumsily spilled some onto her dress. “Aw shit…” She covered her mouth at the slip-up and looked up at Sephiroth as his six-foot frame shook with mirth. “I’m not always like this.”

The man cleared his throat and smiled. “Of course. It’s not like I haven’t known you since you were this high.” He placed his hand beside his hip to illustrate his point.

Aerith pouted. It was true. He knew him since she was very young. Their parents were colleagues and lived nearby. They did almost everything together and their parents kept saying how they were practically stuck to the hips. When there's Aerith, then you will find Sephiroth with her.

And then there was also the phase where both of them just enjoyed one-upping the other on what they can do best. How Aerith hated it when he gained more recognition than her. Sephiroth used to be a gangly-looking child that no one paid him much mind. But now he has grown to a strapping, handsome man with a muscular build. The suit he was wearing was black in color with a silver tie contrasting it. It fits him snugly and you can see the outline of the muscles on his arms and chest. It definitely has every girl drooling over him with this assemble. 

Somehow, she thought that it will be silly if he still remembers the promise that they made.

‘Who would want little old me…’ She thought. ‘I’m not beautiful and I looked plain.’ She tried to adjust her dress a bit more at that.

“Come.” He urged her and walked to the exit.

Aerith turned around and followed him as she bid the people passing by her a farewell. She jogged to catch up to him.

“Where are we going?” She asked and self-consciously hid the stain on her dress.

“I am staying at this hotel. I think you will appreciate having your dress clean up somewhere private.”

Aerith beamed at that. “Thanks.” She took out a tissue and tried to dab the excess liquid from her dress.

He pressed for the elevator. As they were waiting, some girls passed by and ogled him. They made whispered comments on how gorgeous he is and egged each other to go and ask for his number. Aerith narrowed her eyes at them.

‘Didn't they realize that we can hear them?’ She thought and glanced over to Sephiroth who was looking amused.

“Does it not bother you?” She inquired.

“No. I think I will rather bother them instead.” He turned around and gave his full attention to the three girls. Said group of girls was suddenly snapped out of their hushed comments and looked at him.

“Sorry ladies.” He wound his arm around Aerith's waist. “I'm taken.”

The girls flushed embarrassingly and walked away hurriedly.

He chuckled but when he glanced down towards Aerith, he stopped. He can feel that the woman in his arm was not happy with what he did.

Softly, he asked. “Did I offend you?”

“Don't joke around like that.” She wiped her eyes as she felt frustrated tears began to well up in her eyes. She didn't know why she was this upset over it. ‘Maybe it's just that, I don't feel like being used like this.’

“Well, it's not a joke, isn’t it?”

She perked up as she looked over to him, puzzled by his words. “What do you mean?”

“Technically, we did make a promise to get together if all of our friends ended up getting married.”

Aerith gasped and closed her mouth with her hands. “You remembered?”

“It's was our promise.” He said, matter-of-factly. He glanced up as the elevator arrived. “Let's go to the room first.”

The elevator ride was awkward at best. Aerith didn't know what to say. Somehow she felt bad that she had roped him into it but on the other hand, she wouldn't mind being with anyone at this point.

‘I have never thought of him that way before. Am I that desperate now?’

She had thought that she will be marrying Zack after dating him for years but things fell apart and she realized that they were not meant for each other. Arguments and incompatibility have turned their once beautiful partnership into something twisted so they decided to call a truce and ended it on good terms. They were still good friends and she was glad that he had finally found someone that he can call his wife. However, it has left her feeling bitter about being left alone when everyone is busy with their married life. She admits, she had cried during nights when she realized the prospect of her being a spinster. Destined to live the rest of her life, alone. She told herself that she will try to find someone. Anyone. She just didn't realize Sephiroth to drop back into her life.

Well, he is gorgeous but all this time, she viewed him more of an annoying older brother than anything else since they grew up together until he had to move to another city for his higher education.

They didn't see each other much after that and then one day, he just came back with Zack after graduation and introduced him to her. And once she was dating Zack, they had occasionally met up but Zack was always there with them most of the time. She was surprised that Sephiroth had brought this promise up again after all this while.

“Aerith?”

She shook out of her thought at the call of her name. ‘I guess I have to make it right and tell him that he has no obligation to hold on to the promise. Oh, how do I even start?’

“We are here. Come.” He led her into the room and turned on the light. She stood at the entrance as he moved into the room and deposited his coat over the chair.

“Seph... I just... I'm sorry that I had you made that promise but it's alright. You don't have to fulfill it. I won't hold you against it. I bet you have other people in your mind. I mean, it’s you. Have you look in the mirror. Hahaha…Even a couple of strangers at the lobby found you hot. Alright, I’m blabbering right now but why would you want...” She stopped herself as Sephiroth began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt in front of her.

Suddenly, million of thoughts were flying around her head. ‘Maybe he just wanted to get laid and thought that I'm an easy target. No, no. Seph wouldn't do that. He is my friend and he is a gentleman through and through. Not to mention, our parents will skin him alive if they knew he took advantage of me that way.’

Sephiroth looked at her flushed face and frowned. “Maybe you should take a sit. Your face is flushed. The alcohol must have been affecting you.” He then proceeded to drag a chair and motioned for her to take a sit.

‘Bad Aerith, bad. Stop thinking dirty thoughts...’ She chewed on her lips and wrung her hands nervously.

He walked over to the bed and sat down with his chin propped over his interlaced hands. “I need you to listen to me, Aerith.”

Aerith blinked and reluctantly looked up at him. “I... I don't understand. What's happening?”

He glanced up and looked at her intently. His eyes bored onto her and it was hypnotizing. Aerith can’t help but be snared into his gaze. His eyes were sparkling prettily as it reflected the light above them. Their eyes have the same hues but his was more alluring, unlike hers.

“Aerith...since the day I've met you, I've cherished you. You were my first friend when I had none. You were the first person that made me believe in myself. You showed me what it was like to have fun. You told me I can do anything if I put my head to it. You were there when my mother died. You held me as I cried myself to sleep. You were the one who supported me when no one else would. You gave me the courage to face whatever problem head-on. However... I knew you never saw me more than a close friend.”

“Brother, actually.” She injected.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Great, I'm not even in the friend zone.”

“Seph... I...” She was stopped when he placed his finger over her lips

“Shh...Aerith, let me say my piece.”

She nodded and he took his finger away and began caressing her face.

“I know that my feelings will never be reciprocated. In order to forget you, I applied to a school far away from home, to see if my feelings for you are just us being close and me not meeting anyone else.”

“Well, you were extremely introverted.”

“And awkward.” He supplied. “I don't do well with other people. Socially awkward or socially inadequate as Genesis helpfully put it. Over time, I met different people but still, I can't put you out of my mind. I thought I got over you. After being away for years, I came back with Zack after our graduation...” He was silent for a moment, as his face scrunched as if the memories pained him.

“That was the first time I met Zack and on the third time we met, he asked me out.” Aerith continued for him.

Sephiroth nodded and gave her a sad smile. “Do you know how much it pained me to see both of you together? The smile that I used to get from you has been directed to him. Every day, I felt like I'm living in hell as I see you with him. Each of your interactions are like lashes over my heart. It breaks every time I see both of you together. It pains me till this day.”

Aerith sighed. “You must have been relieved that we broke up.”

“I thought I will but it hurts me even more seeing you cry. The night you broke up with him, you came to me with tears flowing from your eyes. I will never forget it.”

“Yeah. I ended up getting drunk and vomiting all over your hair and my clothes.”

“And I have to help you clean up and lent you my shirt.”

“I was practically swimming in it. That was the time I realized how much you have grown.”

He grasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger. “Give me a chance to make it better, Aerith.”

“Seph, I don't know what you see in me. You could have anyone you want. I'm not model-like skinny. My skin is full of blemishes. My thigh jiggles when I walk. My hair is frizzy and it takes hours to get it right. And…And my boob is not as big as Tifa’s. I'm not as pretty. I...” She paused and bit her lips. She didn’t know why she started sprouting all these insecurities that she had hid but she felt that he has the right to know what she felt all this time. She wanted to lay it all out for him to see. See that she is not someone who is perfect like how he had described her to be.

“You want to know what I see?” He grabbed her hands and held them. “I saw a girl who is smart, witty, and funny. Knew how to crack a joke or two. Sarcastic when she needed to be. Kind and gentle but does not cower at the presence of adversity. Loving and have a heart of gold who took care of the less fortunate in her free time. Willing to sacrifice herself just so that others can have their happy ending.”

“Is that how you see me?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

Aerith chuckled as tears started rolling down her cheeks. There was still something that she needed him to know about. How she has thought of him back then. So taking a deep breath she looked up at him.

“You know, I used to hate you. Remember the time when I started learning the guitar? I was so proud of myself. Mom and dad beamed happily whenever I played for them. And then when I showed it to you, you started learning it as well, and guess what. You did it better than me. Everyone praised you. From then on, I realized that no matter how good I think I did, you will always do it better. Math, swimming, sports, art. I feel inferior to you. People like you better. I was cast aside. I was bitter inside but I knew that I shouldn't be. You are my friend. And I should be happy for you. But this is the darker side of me that I have tried to quell. I'm not perfect, Seph.”

Sephiroth looked sadly at her. “I'm sorry that I made you feel that way but Aerith. That was not my intention. The day you played your guitar to me, I was spellbound by the way you played the song. I wanted so much to be close to you. I picked it up because I wanted to have something to bond with you. I wanted to amaze you with my skill. To make you be awed. After that, I did everything you did because you enjoyed it and I just wanted to be a part of you no matter how little it is just so that I can be close to you. I didn't mean to make you feel inferior.”

Aerith covered her face in shame. “Oh gosh, Seph. I'm so sorry. I didn't know.”

“How would you know when I didn't tell you about it? I love you, my friend. Always have been and always will be.” He wrapped his arms around her and drew her into his embrace. “Let me love you.”

“Seph...”

She closed her eyes and moved closer to him. He met her halfway and proceeded to kiss her. The touch of their lips sent chills down their spine. She has never thought of him as a potential lover and now kissing him felt almost forbidden but the thrill of it made her toes curl. The only person that she was ever intimate with was Zack but he has never made her feel this way. Her body heats up at the gentle brush of his lips against her. She can hear him make little gasping noises as he gently nibbled her lower lip. His hand caressed the side of her arm and moved towards her head to gently thread his hand through her hair. His other hand slowly but surely run up her other arm and then moved toward her collarbone. The touch was feather-like and he began to go lower to brush against her breast. Aerith moaned as he began to become bolder and grasp her breast, kneading it softly.

“Seph…” She then pushed him gently with her hands. “I think we might be going too fast.”

He released her and then sighed. “You are right. We can start slow. Like a trial. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want. But I'll always be here for you, if you will have me.” He lowered his head and kissed her cheek. “I’ll wait for you.”

Aerith smiled. “Have you always been this charming?”

“Maybe you are seeing me for the first time as a potential lover instead of...” He sneered. “…A brother.”

“Well, you acted like one. Following me everywhere I go like a shadow. Beating up anyone who did me wrong. Helping me with my homework. Walking me back from school... Oh gosh..." Suddenly realizing. "You did act like my boyfriend. No wonder no other boys dared to ask me out.”

“I’m sorry?” He offered.

“Admit it. You are not sorry.”

He took her hand and laid a kiss on it. “Well, will I be getting a chance to date you?”

“Geez, at this point I might even date an ogre.” She smirked at him.

Sephiroth gasped. “How dare you, Aerith Gainsborough. Are you lugging me together with an ogre?”

“Maybe.” The smirk was still evident on her lips. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I'm going to do this...” He began to capture her in his arms and tickled her ribs.

“Oh my Shiva, Seph. Stop... Hahahaha. Stop it. That tickles.” She laughed merrily and then pushed him away. “You are impossible. How are you even real?”

“Oh, I'm real alright.” He moved closer and pressed himself to her to emphasize it and she yelped.

“Perv. Is that what I think it is?”

“Sorry but that little make out session has got me hot and bothered.” His voice was husky and took on a sensual tone. He lowered his face towards her shoulder and buried his face in her hair. “I wanted you by my side like this, always.”

She wrapped her arms around his and looked up at him. “Alright. Let's give this a try.”

“Thank you. That's all I ever ask, Aerith.”

Aerith smiled at that. Maybe this is something that will work. Just the prospect of it filled her with warmth. Or maybe it's the feel of his body that is affecting her. “I think you better deal with your ‘friend’ down there cause I'm not ready to deal with him.”

Immediately, he released her and put his hands up in surrender. “Got it! Loud and clear.” And he strutted to the adjacent bathroom. “Help yourself with the bathrobe and call for the laundry services to get your dress clean up.” He called out from the bathroom.

Aerith flopped on the bed and squeezed her thigh together to ease the discomfort. The make-out session has affected her just as much as it affected him and she was shocked that it affected her this much. ‘Is it possible that they could make this work? It happened so fast.’ She began to slide her hand lower to rub against her lower region but stopped. 'Next time I guess.'

She got up and pushed the sliding door separating the bathroom open much to the chagrin of Sephiroth who was in the middle of the shower, masturbating.

‘Oops.’ She thought. ‘He’s huge…’ She mentally stored that information.

“Will it kill you to knock!?” He shouted at her, clearly flustered as he turned away from her.

“It's not like I haven't seen you masturbate before. Yes, I have seen you done it when you were younger.”

“Aerith!”

“What! I was curious as to why you were in the shower for so long. So I peeked.”

“Who is the pervert now?”

She began to undress and walked into the shower, pushing him aside. “Move aside. I need it too.”

“Are you serious right now?” He was flustered at the sight of her naked body as she stood beside him. ‘What an unexpected development.’ He thought. Not ready to deal with it yet, he quickly turned away from her.

It was pointless however as the shower was not big enough for the both of them since he nearly occupied the whole area himself. He can still feel her naked skin against his. It sends a shiver up his spine and his member twitched at the prospect of him making love with her in the shower.

He remembered the day when he started developing feelings for Aerith. It was the day he realized that she was no longer a little kid anymore. He was sitting on the couch watching television at her home when she suddenly walked up to him and sat on his lap. It was the most uncomfortable moment ever for him. It used to be nothing and he will just situate her properly on his lap and proceeded to watch the show but the way her body molded to him and kept nudging on his lower region. Save to say, he realized that they were not so little anymore. He practically pushed her off and told her that he has forgotten to do something and needed to head back home.

Once home, he locked himself in his room and tried to calm himself. But after that moment, all he can think of was her and her ever-growing body. She started showing feminine curves and he started having feverish dreams of her. The shame was evident the next morning when he has to clean his sheet. He dared not relieve himself because he knew his mind will lead to her and he felt disgusted with himself to think of her that way. It left him moody and volatile.

His mother had noticed and proceeded to sit him down for a talk. He was tight-lipped at first but his mother was persuasive and he can never hide from her. They talked about everything. Moreover, she knew about the multiple times he has to change his sheet. He flushed under her gaze and told her everything. He remembered feeling so ashamed that he had cried. He was confused and he didn’t know how to process the feeling but his mother understood. She hugged him and told him that it was normal and he should follow where his feeling led him. And she also started lecturing him about the birds and the bees so he was extra careful after that.

He started to catalog his feelings and reviewed them if he was just going through hormonal changes and if this was just some phase he was undergoing. However, this phase did not expire at all. To this day, the sight of her still excites him and there are many instances that he has visualized a family with her where they will have two kids and living in a lovely home near the countryside. They might have a cat or two. He can see her planting flowers in their backyard and baking delicious cakes for supper. He will be reading stories to their kids and dancing in the living room with her when the kids are asleep.

He sighed as thinking about all this makes it harder for him to get rid of his erection. Moreover, she was in the shower with him, naked.

Aerith huffed. “What? It’s not like we haven't bathed together before.”

“You do realize we were children back then.” He pointed out. “I thought you wanted to take things slow. You are not helping.”

She did not reply to him as she proceeded to turn the shower to cold.

Sephiroth yelped and glared at Aerith. “Get out!”

“No way. We needed this.”

Sephiroth crossed his arms, angrily. Aerith glanced over at him and giggled. ‘He looked like a pissed off wet cat.’

“Seph, are you pouting?”

“No.”

She took the sponge and wiggled it in front of him “I’ll help you scrub your back. Just like old-time?”

Without a word, he shifted his hair away and turned his back to her. Aerith proceeded to lather the sponge and began scrubbing him. Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder to look at her and smiled to himself. She's truly something. Just a few minutes and she managed to drive him up the wall. And that's how he likes it. She never gave a hoot about anyone and will always voice her thought out loud. He thought he can never love her anymore and here she is proving to him that she is the one for him.

He turned around and grabbed the sponge from her hand. “Let me.”

She turned her back to him and he proceeded to scrub her back. As he was doing that, she turned the shower back to warm.

He chuckled. “Too cold?”

“Seph,” She grabbed his hands and circled it around her waist. “If we crossed this line, we can never go back to the way we used to be.”

His hand flexed and began caressing her. “I never wanted to go back to the way it was.” He kissed his way up her neck and nibbled gently on her ear. “We will do this together.”

Aerith closed her eyes and nodded. “Yes, we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm a coward when it comes to writing any smut scenes but if there is enough request, I might have another chapter specifically make for it.
> 
> Please leave a kudo if you enjoyed this story. It is very much appreciated as it kept me going and writing more. I want to churn out as much Aeriseph fic as possible to add to this fandom. This pairing needs more love and hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it.
> 
> I might make this into a series and put snippet of their silly little daily life together after that. And maybe some prequel of their life when they were younger. Do tell me if you will enjoy seeing more of it.


End file.
